Give Your Heart A Break
by MagnificentlyWeird
Summary: Who can fix a broken heart? JAMBER-centric oneshot. x


**A/N: Gluten Tag! This is my first story and it happens to be a one-shot! Reviews are much appreciated and if you give me a meaningful review, I will pay you back with a review from my heart! 3**

**Amber's P.o.V**

"Mara!" A certain blonde namely Amber yelled. "Come help me with this calico…this clack…"

The head of one Mara Jaffrey popped around the door. "Calculus? I'd be happy to oblige!"

Amber Mae Millington. She had her way of getting what she wanted. And help with her calico homework was just the start of it. Amber came from a rich family. Her late mother used to work as a secretary and her father was a CEO.

She grew up getting every desire she dreamt of. Her parents were to blame for that.

Her vanity, though, she gained all by herself. Even whilst Mara lectured endlessly on something that Amber could live without, she looked in the mirror.

"So then this last one would be equal to…" The brainiac stopped in her vocal tracks. "Amber? Amber!"

Amber, on hearing her name, looked up, startled.

"27!" the blonde took a stab in the dark.

Mara read the problem over. "27? Yes… That's right!"

Amber sighed in relief. Mara had finished her homework for her so Amber could relax for the rest of the weekend.

"Fabulous! We're done here." She dismissed the smart girl from her bed.

Since Nina Martin had left Anubis House, Amber had gained a lot more respect and the attention she craved. She never liked it while Nina was here. She never actually liked Nina. Now she could resume her close friendship with Fabian Rutter.

Amber pondered on the events since the greedy American had left. Fabian had fallen into a pit of depression. Alfie had gotten over Amber. Patricia was the happy go-lucky person she was before Nina started at Anubis house.

But the thing that was most different there was that Mara and Jerome broke up, resulting in Mara being more 'in you face' than ever.

Jerome however, was more broken than Mara was. He rarely spoke and when he did it was to say no.

**LINEBREAK**

Amber, feeling sorry for Jerome , went down stairs to talk some joy into her friend.

Of course, Jerome was, as Amber suspected, sitting in the living room, staring blankly at the TV hugging a cushion.

"Hey Jerome." Amber began. "How you doing?"

Nothing.

Amber sighed. "Speak."

"Go away." Jerome said, his voice hoarse and harsh.

Amber rolled her eyes and sat herself down next to him. "I won't help you if you act like this, Clarke."

"I don't want your help, OK?" He croaked. "God. I'm sorry, Amber. I don't mean to take it out on you."

"Do these shoes make my feet look fat?" Amber asked, airily. Jerome heaved a sigh and stood to leave.

Amber slid her shoes off. "Ah, that's better. Beauty hurts. Wait where's Jerome?"

**LINEBREAK**

The blonde girl travelled up to where Mara was to get a feel for her view on this topic.

"Mara, Mara, Mara! Guess who!" Amber squeaked, knocking on her door.

"Um, is it Professor Brian Cox?" Mara said sarcastically.

Amber walked in. "No, who's he?"

The girl laughed and shook her head. "The greatest scientist who ever lived. Ut never mind. What do you want?"

"I want your view on the break up!" She yelled.

Mara sighed. Amber looked into her eyes and saw a cloudiness in her eyes. She sensed fear and pessimism. "I'm so insightful," she thought aloud.

"Well, what is there to talk about. I dumped Jerome. The End!" Mara said standing.

Amber grabbed her arm and sat her down, adamant to get a story out of her.

"It started when… well I don't really know when it started. He was being really secretive and kept disappearing and if he wasn't going to share with me, we were over!"

Amber hated to say that Mara was being rational but she was looking out for the well being of her friend Jerome.

Amber Millington was now on a mission. She was going to repair Jerome's heart. Whatever it took.

**LINEBREAK**

She skimmed down the stairs and sat down next to Jerome again.

"You need to do something." Amber said her hand on his shoulder.

Jerome turned so he was actually facing her.

"I got up, had a shower and I still feel like dying. Amber you are the only person who's actually made an effort to comfort me."

Amber looked deep into the boy's eyes. She was lost in a pool of melted sapphire. And then she looked down to his full pink lips. What she wouldn't do for a kiss…

_Snap out of it Amber!_

"And that's why I'm saying thank you." Jerome leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly.

For the first time ever, Amber felt something strange. Her heart was beating faster. What was this?

"It's alright! You're my friend, what else would I do?" she played it off quickly.

Jerome chuckled lightly. "Some friend Alfie's been. He's so busy with Fabian these days I'm practically invisible."

"That's not true. Wait, why did Mara say you were being secretive?"

Jerome made an inquisitive noise. "I was doing errands for Poppy. She's paying me."

Amber laughed. "What could a 14 year old be paying you with?"

The fragile boy shook his head. "I don't know but it better be worth being her personal butler."

Amber wished to just sit there and talk to her friend for hours and eventually ended up did. It was now 8.30pm. They were sitting on that sofa for four hours straight.

"Jerome, l word of advice. Move on from Mara. Find another gal to show her you've moved on."

Amber smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

**Jerome's P.o.V**

Jerome watched Amber longingly. Why was she so perfect? Jerome could only hope for a girl as perceptive as Amber Millington.

Jerome sighed, knowing it was just a silly desire that was not going to be so.

As he sat, feeling emptiness, the boy pondered on what Amber said to him. Move on? How, exactly?

He looked to her. Jerome placed his finger and thumb on her chin. She looked like an adorable little rabbit caught in the headlights.

The boy leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. She willingly joined in. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss became more intense and heated. Amber traced her hand down Jerome's chest. Jerome turned to the right side of her neck and kissed down to her shoulder. When they finally pulled apart, Jerome caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Amber Millington."


End file.
